Haunted
by Goku's Evil Chibi
Summary: I suck at Summaries! Don't judge me by my crappy summary! I'll try...basically...there was another plant on the S.E.E.D.S ship...and wait a minute...Rem is...ALIVE! It's really good, trust me! review please!
1. Default Chapter

Haunted  
  
Disclaimer: *Holds up a list* Let's see here...Pictures, check...Website, check...Fan Art, check...Stories, check...Copyright...hmm...nope....  
I do not own Trigun...although Kiyomi Soano, Hitoru Soano and the Lonsome Guns are my own creations; they are ment to spice it up.  
  
Khandy: On with the fic!  
  
Vash: Yeah! ^_^.  
  
Knives: Who-hoo *rolls eyes*  
  
Kiyomi: Let's get it over with...bring it on! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Knives: Hey! That's my evil laugh! ={  
  
Problems  
  
Vash and Knives were dreaming; Rem was alive. How could it be possible, that right in front of them...Rem was standing there? She was smiling her normal, happy smile. Vash didn't know how it could be possible. It's been 134 years since she died...but....  
"Hello...Vash and Knives..." She said. No...this was real...  
"Rem...how?" Knives started.  
"I'm not sure...one day I just woke up in a field of flowers." She explained. "I don't know how I came to be...I know I died many years ago...but..." She went into deep thought, then continued, "Somehow...I came back...It's a miracle, I guess..." she smiled. The twins stared at her, in disbelief for a moment. "My, how you two have grown..." at that Vash ran to Rem and hugged her, hard, tears streaming from his eyes.  
"It's been so long, Rem...I missed you so much..." he mumbled in her shirt.  
"Yes, Vash I know...but now we can be together again..." she said, as they pulled apart, only for Knives to tackle her in a bigger hug. Both Rem and Vash's eyes widened as he spoke,  
"I'm so sorry Rem...I didn't mean..." he began  
"I know, Knives, I know..." ~*~  
"The house may be a little small...but it's home..." Vash told Rem as they walked up to a small, two-story house. Wolfwood was standing at the gate, smoking of course...  
And on a stump not to far from him was a woman. Her midnight blue hair covered her face.  
"Hey, Nick...Hey Kiyomi...what's up?" Vash called as they approached.  
"So...this is Rem Savrem...I've heard a lot about you...the name's Nicholas D. Wolfwood..." he reached out and shook her hand. Rem turned to the girl on the stump,  
"Who would you be?" she asked. The girl let out a small laugh, tilting her head. She took off the round blue shades and looked at Rem.  
"It's been a while...Rem..." she smiled. Rem gasped.  
"Kiyomi? Is it really...?" she nodded.  
"How've ya been?" Kiyomi smiled. Rem hugged her, Kiyomi's face showing no emotion. "Let's get inside, it's starting to rain..."  
"So let me get this straight...Kiyomi was on another part of the S.E.E.D.S. ship...and she was one of the ten surviving Plants?" Knives asked as Vash handed him a doughnut. He gave Vash a frown and pointed at the bite mark on the end. Vash smiled and handed him the one in his other hand.  
"That's right, Knives...I went to see her whenever you two were working or taking a nap..." Rem explained. "She was also one that I wanted to save, her and Hitoru—"  
"Hitoru? Who's that?" Wolfwood, Vash and Knives all asked. Kiyomi stood up. She began to slowly walk away.  
"Rem...?" she began.  
"What's wrong Kiyomi...is she—"Rem stared to ask, pain in her eyes.  
"Not yet...but...she will be for what she did..." she said simply and walked outside, the storm engulfing her.  
"Hey, Rem...who's Hitoru?" Vash asked. Rem sighed.  
"I don't think I should tell you just yet..." Rem said.  
"But Rem...why is she so upset?" Vash protested. "Not now, Vash...not now..." she told him before taking a sip of her hot cocoa. ~*~  
Flashback  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
"Hitoru what's going on?!" a little girl asked as she ran beside another girl, alarms blaring and red lights flashing.  
"I don't know for sure, Kiyomi...but I think that the ships are going to crash on that planet!" the other girl began to run faster.  
"What about Rem? Is she going to be okay?" Kiyomi asked, trying to keep up.  
"Girls!" the two came to a stop as Rem ran up to them with a space suit on. Before they could speak Rem had their hands and was running towards an escape pod. "You two have to get out of here...the ships are going to crash!" she said as she led them into the pod. She pushed the launch button.  
"No Rem...What are you doing...get in here!" Kiyomi called as the door began to shut.  
"Don't worry about me...I need to make sure Joey is okay on the other part of the ship...Kiyomi, please...take care of Hitoru...and the two boys I used to take care of...find them when they land on that planet...their names are Vash and Knives...trust me, you will all be able to live together, happy...please..." she was crying now, "Goodbye..." the door shut and the pod launched. Kiyomi had her hands on the large window as she watched the ship get closer.  
"REM!!!" Kiyomi screamed when she saw the ship explode. Hitoru began laughing,  
"I can't wait to meet that Knives...he did all this by himself...he needs a big round of applause!" she laughed, clapping her hands a few times.  
"What do you mean? How dare you say that! Rem was—"  
"A human! We are not that low! It is a great thing she died; now that she is out of the way we can do whatever we want!" Hitoru said.  
"What's wrong with you?!" Kiyomi launched at her. "You...how DARE you say something like that about Rem!?" she punched her hard, only to be thrown onto the back wall.  
"What's wrong with me? You are the one that doesn't understand that we are much higher than those humans! Rem is dead now...so get over it! She stubbornly sacrificed herself for others!" Hitoru yelled. Kiyomi kicked her down,  
"She sacrificed herself for us!" she screamed, "Don't you get it!?" she stood up. "She did it for others you BI---"Hitoru sprang up and smashed her into a wall.  
"Watch what you say to me, Kiyomi! Don't take this out on me like I did it or something!" Hitoru yelled.  
"You seem so happy about her dying!" Kiyomi yelled.  
"I am...she really needed to die...besides...she would eventually, she is a human! And what were her last words?! Something about taking care?! She needed to worry about herself! Not you, those other people, or me! She was a waist of life!" Hitoru told Kiyomi who was now on the ground. Kiyomi covered her ears and screamed so loud that she thought her lungs would pop. "Looks what she has done to you..." Hitoru kicked Kiyomi in the stomach. Kiyomi closed her eyes, letting the tears flow from her eyes,  
"I'm...sorry Rem..." she whispered.  
"We are landing so soon?" Hitoru asked herself after a small period of time listing to Kiyomi cry. There was no time for an answer; the pod began to enter the atmosphere of Gunsmoke. It got really warm for a moment and they were falling fast. They next thing Kiyomi knew she was on the soft ground, bleeding in several places due to hitting the ground so hard and the glass that she flew through when landing. She lay there in pain hoping to die, but she heard Hitoru walk next to her still body.  
"Stand up...I know you're not dead..." Hitoru gave her body a nudge with her foot. Kiyomi just kept lying there. Hitoru growled in frustration and kicked her really hard, "UP!" Kiyomi slowly stood. She looked around and fresh tears came again; it was just like Rem thought it was. "Too bad Rem couldn't see her Eden, huh?" Hitoru said in amusement.  
"Get away from me! NOW! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" her voice cracked at the end of her sentence from the volume. She began to stumble away.  
"Now, now, Kiyomi...we need to stick together now...you will always have something to do with me...I'm your twin sister..." she said evilly. Kiyomi whirled around in horror.  
"You are not my sister! My sister died on that ship! You are NOT Hitoru!" she yelled straight in Hitoru's face.  
"You need to see the truth, my dear Kiyomi...I am your sister, and there is nothing you can do about it...just like you can't do anything about the fact that Rem is dead..." she said simply.  
"I WANT TO DIE!!!!" Kiyomi yelled and fell to the ground, crying again. She didn't care that she was pushing more glass further into her stomach when she lay down on the ground, squeezing the grass in her hand.  
  
I tried to kill the pain But only brought more I lay dying And I'm pouring crimson regret...and betrayal I'm dying...Praying...Bleeding...And screaming Am I too lost to be saved Am I too lost?  
  
"Well that is too bad...because I won't let you...now, get up...we have a lot to do..." Hitoru ordered Kiyomi, who after a while stood up and followed her sister.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Wolfwood was standing at the gate for the second time today. He was standing with his arms crossed; one of his legs overlapped the other. He didn't care that it was still raining, he was waiting. After a while what he was waiting for came. Off in the distance in the rain was a barely visible figure moving towards the house. After a while you could tell it was Kiyomi. When she noticed he was there she stopped for a moment, but then continued.  
"Hey, are you doing o.k.?" Wolfwood asked when she began to walk past him. She only nodded and then continued walking towards the house. Wolfwood sighed and then began walking back into the house as well.  
"Hey, Kiyomi! Where've ya been?!" Vash called in a very cheery voice and a huge smile as she walked in. His smile faded when he saw the look on her face...something wasn't right.  
"I was just outside, that's all..." she said just above a whisper. 'How is it possible?' she thought '...Why is she here? How is she here?' she looked down. 'It doesn't make any sense...'  
"Kiyomi..." Kiyomi's head shot up and she looked at everyone in the room, as if she was waiting for an answer.  
"What?" she finally asked, "Which one of you called my name?"  
"No one called you, Kiyomi..." Vash looked at her, as if she was slowly losing it. Kiyomi stared at them for a moment, and then shook her head.  
"Right, well...I'll be in my room for a while..." she began to walk towards the stairs. "Later..." she gave a small wave. ~*~  
"I'm dying again..." Kiyomi whispered to herself out of nowhere. "This Rem is not real...I can feel it..." her room was very dark, and some things seemed to stick out. The main thing was a vase with geranium in it. She glanced at it, "Why...."  
"Kiyomi Soano...why do you run?" Kiyomi's eyes widened as she heard the voice again. 'Run? Run from what?' Kiyomi thought. "Your right arm has a purpose, why not use it? Are you, Kiyomi the Styphoon, actually afraid of what you can do?" Kiyomi's left hand reached over and grabbed her right shoulder.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked the voice.  
"You know of what I speak...the reason you lurk in the shadows...the reason you welcome death----------"Kiyomi covered her ears.  
"Stop it! I-I don't want to hear it! Go away!" she ordered it.  
"Do you really think you can control it that long?" that was the last thing the voice said before it was finally gone. Kiyomi looked out the window...darkness. 


	2. 2

Chapter two:Truth  
  
Kiyomi was interrupted in her sleep by an alarm clock in the other room. Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
(Hitoru what's going on?)  
  
Kiyomi stood up and began to walk into the hallway, wanting to stop the noise before her memory really started to kick in. She found that it was the alarm clock in Knives' room.  
  
(I can't wait to meet that Knives...he did all this by himself...he needs a big round of applause!)  
  
She stopped in the doorway. Knives was totally ignoring the alarm clock. He was under the blankets and there was a pillow on his head. One of his arms was hanging over the bed, as if he were going to smash the alarm clock at any minute. She smiled at the whole thing.  
  
(You need to see the truth, my dear Kiyomi)  
  
She sighed and her smile faded a little. She felt awkward, in this setting.  
  
I linger in the doorway An alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name Let me stay Where the wind will whisper to me Where the raindrops say their falling tell a story  
  
Beep! Beep! Be---  
  
Knives' hand slammed on the clock. His hand stayed on it for a moment, the disappeared under the sheets again. After a moment there was a small groan and he slowly sat up. The sight was almost breath taking.  
  
Knives' hair was more messed than usual; it was sticking out here and there. His eyes where still looking sleepy and seemed to be begging to shut again. His blue silk pajamas were unbuttoned on the top. To top everything off, his head was slightly tilted to the side and his mouth was slit open, and he was rubbing his eyes.  
'KUWAII!!!!' Kiyomi's head screamed as he stretched and yawned. He blinked at her a few times and gave her a sleepy wave. He hopped out of bed and walked over to her.  
"Good morning, sleepy head..." Kiyomi greeted with a smile. He mumbled something like a "mmm-hmm good mornin'" and headed toward the stairs. She decided to follow him, besides she was hungry.  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you two would walk downstairs together like that...tough night, Knives?" Wolfwood joked. Knives gave him a sarcastic glare,  
"Well, you know...I just can't help myself! Are you jealous or something?" He joked back. (He obviously has NOT had his coffee)  
"Well...Kiyomi is so sexy! How could I not be jealous?!" They both began to crack up.  
"Ummmm....?" Vash walked in the room with concern; its rare Knives ever laughs... Knives and Wolfwood were now on the ground in pain, Kiyomi stomping away with her hand still balled in a fist. ~*~  
Kiyomi sat on a large rock. Many things were running through her head. The main thing, besides the voice, was Rem. She had no idea how it was possible. She was so lost in her thought she didn't hear Knives walk up behind her. He stood there for a moment, as if afraid to speak. She had been acting so strangely this week.  
"I don't understand...are they blind? Why don't they see...?" he heard her whisper. "It doesn't make any sense..."  
"Well...maybe it would make you feel better to talk about it..." Kiyomi's head turned to see Knives there. He gave up and sat down next to her. He looked at her as if he was waiting for her to pour her heart out at him, like Vash often did. But, her reaction surprised him.  
"I don't think this Rem is real...it's not possible AT ALL!" she yelled the last part, her voice echoing across the mountains. Knives just stared at her. He got really concerned when her eyes suddenly got really wide for a moment; he had no idea what was wrong.  
"Oh my Kiyomi...what if he kills her again? What will you do now...what can you do now? You know what is to come...the demon in your arm knows as well...he is right next to you...use it, quickly!" the voice boomed in her head. Her right hand grabbed he shoulder in a swift movement; she could feel the burning numbness that lingered there.  
"Kiyomi? Are you okay? KIYOMI?!" the pain was too much and she stood up quickly, yelping slightly. She began to stumble away.  
"Please, Knives...stay...away I need you to just stay away from—"at that she collapsed in the sand, the pain overwhelming her. ~*~ So on the first evening a pebble....  
  
"Rem....?" Kiyomi opened her eyes, noting that she was on her bed...in her room. She sat up; her arm was numb, and got out of bed.  
"Dammit, Vash...I told you I didn't do anything to her!" she heard Knives yell from downstairs. "Why do you always suspect me first?!"  
"Well, gee...I wonder?!" Vash yelled sarcastically as Kiyomi made her way down the stairs.  
"Uh....guys?" She took a step into the living room. They all turned to her.  
"GoodKiyomitell'emthatIdidn'thurtyoutodaysotheywillleavemealone!" was all she heard from Knives. She raised an eyebrow at him,  
"...what...?"  
"Tell them that I didn't hurt you today so they will leave me alone..." She opened her mouth, then paused,  
"...oh, that...no I just got a little dizzy is all...where's Rem?" she tried to change the subject.  
"She's off getting Vash some doughnuts..." Wolfwood muttered behind the paper he was reading. Kiyomi nodded in his direction.  
"Rem was thinking about taking a road trip to December....you wanna come?" Vash asked cheerfully.  
'Why December???' Kiyomi thought. "Uh...sure...why not, sounds fun..." she smiled.  
  
*~* Kiyomi was on her bed on the Sand Steamer...just sitting there, supposed to be asleep. Tomorrow they would arrive in December, but she didn't know what to think about it. It was nice to go somewhere she hadn't been in a while...but...  
"What is she up to...?" she thought out loud.  
"There are other things you should be concerned about..." Kiyomi jumped as the voice filled her head again.  
"Go away"  
"Why? Don't you like the truth?"  
"Truth?" Kiyomi got confused, "What truth?"  
"Hmmm...you are so blind, Kiyomi...your arm contains so much power, yet you hide from it all the time...don't you think you should use it to the fullest?"  
"I don't want to hear this!" she put her hands on her ears.  
"I know....that's what makes it so fun.....you know where he is, why not pay him a visit? Or are you too afraid?"  
"I'm not afraid to face him! Go away!" she yelled.  
"How long do you think it will last? How long until you cannot control it anymore...the demon in your arm—"  
"Shut the Hell up and get out of my head!!!" and it was gone. She reached up and grabbed her arm, I'm not so sure that December is such a good idea..." ~*~  
Kiyomi hopped off the Sand Steamer, Vash and the others right behind her. Knives passed her a faint concerned look when she looked back. She gave him a smile and turned around, only making him even more curious about her condition.  
"Oh my God....!" Somebody up ahead yelled. Kiyomi ran up to them. "December is....empty...." he was right, nobody was there. Everything was quiet...but the passengers were the only ones there.  
"I don't understand...." Kiyomi whispered. The way the town looked, it was as if it had been evacuated, and fast. Clothes were hanging on lines; somewhere a radio was on...a checkerboard was on a porch, a bottle of Wild Turkey next to it. Kiyomi had a bad feeling in her stomach as she walked around the empty town; she knew that she had missed something. Something wasn't right.  
She found herself standing in front of the monument in the center of town. She stared at it, her anger flaring inside her. A clumsy footstep behind her was a warning that Vash was following her.  
"Hey there Kiyomi what're you do--- huh?" He noticed that her face was different. It had completely lost any feature resembling happiness. She looked so angry, fierce, and he didn't know why....until he saw it. On the center monument, written in red:  
THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT OBEYING HER....  
KILL KNIVES 


End file.
